


Let's Be Friends

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Evolution of Negan [7]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: mary x john
Series: Evolution of Negan [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413217
Kudos: 1





	Let's Be Friends

Shane wasn’t going to allow this to get fucked up. Bringing in three more men who would easily be controlled once the woman was “safe” under his protection was something the group needed. The weapons and food alone that they were carrying was worth Shane making an attempt of friendliness first. If they didn’t want to play along, then he’d take what they needed by force, end of story.

He decided to approach them during the day, figuring that would be the make him more approachable and friendly. Once he’d made sure that he looked less threatening than usual, him and his men were on his way.

* * *

John was looking over the map, trying to figure the best way to get to Virginia. Dean was saying that they should keep to back roads, but John thought that might be a mistake. This mess was only getting worse, people wise they had come across some nice people, but he was getting stories of a particularly nasty bunch, that had him concerned.

“Dad, back roads are the way to go.” Dean argued. “More places to stop for the night if we have to.”

He shook his head. “That’s more hiding places for that group we’ve been hearing about.”

“Dad, we don’t need to be worried about them. We can handle anybody we come across. We have the weapons to back us up,” Dean said smugly.

“Dean stop thinking with your dick! We need to be careful, there are more of them than there are of us. A big group could overpower us and we could end up dead, and your mother..well let’s just say that worse would happen to her,” John spat.

Dean’s jaw clenched, not wanting to even think about the things those asshats could do to his mother. “Let’s get moving, then.” He sighed, needing to move.

“DAD!” Sam yelled from where he was keeping watch. He made hand movements that let them know there were two vehicles coming towards them, and it looked like in the first car at least four people.

“Dammit!” John growled. “Dean, get to your brother, NOW! I’m getting your mom, we’ll put her in the Impala.”

Dean gave a quick nod, jogging over to stand near Sam. He looked towards where Sam pointed, his jaw clenching. “Can you tell how many are in the second car, Sammy?”

“Not yet, I don’t see weapons, but that doesn’t mean anything,’ Sam replied gruffly.

John got Mary into the driver seat and handed her a shotgun, “If anything happens, I want you to go,” Mary went to interrupt him, John shook his head, “Sweetheart, if something happens to me and the boys, you start this thing and get the hell out of here! Shoot your way through them, but DO NOT get out of this car for anything.”

Her eyes went wide, fear written over her face. “Okay…” She agreed quietly.

“I love you.” He kissed her gently.

“I love you, too.” With that, the door was shut, and she was looking at his back.

John walked over to the boys, “No one gets past us, do you understand?”

They both replied, “Yes, sir.”

* * *

Shane watched the three men closely as they got closer. They moved like they were military, he smirked when he saw the older guy take the woman to the car. “Alright boys, no weapons when we get out. Remember we’re just good ol’ boys tryin’ to help some folks out.”

“Yes, boss.” His men agreed, their eyes on their targets. The two younger ones seemed to be in decent shape, and the older one seemed a bit jumpy.

Shane chuckled darkly, “Piece of cake.” He opened the car door slowly, holding both of his hands out as he slowly stood from the car. “Hello! We don’t mean any harm. My name is Shane. Shane Walsh.”

John didn’t change how he stood, or the look on his face. “Don’t take another step, Walsh.” He snapped. “What do you want?”

“Just tryin’ to reach out.”

“Reach out? You’ve got a strange way of reaching out,” John said in a gruff voice.

Shane gave his best ‘cop’ smile, “Well now, it ain’t like I can pick up the phone and call now is it?”

John’s eyes scanned the cars. “Why so many men?” He asked, not letting up. “I can only imagine what artillery you have in those trunks. Whatever it is you want, you can take if and head out.”

Shane held his hands out, “Actually, we stopped to see if you need anything,” he looked over his shoulder giving his men a signal to disappear. In reality, they would be just out of sight, in case things went south.

“We’re good.” Dean answered.

John nodded, not wanting to give away that they were more than good. He didn’t realize that Shane’s men already knew how well off they were.

Shane nodded, taking his ball cap off and slapping it against his thigh. A gunshot rang out in the distance, “Sounds like my boys ran into some walkers, at least you won’t have to worry about them comin’ up on you later.”

Shane waited for a thank you, but when one wasn’t given, he moved into his next spiel, “Well we should be heading on back to our camp. Y’all are more than welcome to come stay there. Safety in numbers and all that,” he finished with a good ol’ boy smile.

“Got somewhere to be, actually.” Sam pointed out. “Just stopped to stretch our legs.”

“Well ain’t you a big boy,” Shane chuckled. His eyes flicked between the three men and he quickly slid a glance over Mary. He did happen to see Russ creeping up behind the pickup truck and and for the first time a true smile appeared, one that actually reached his eyes. “How bout I leave a map here, just in case.” He reached for a piece of paper on the dashboard of the car and walked slowly over to John.

John took it, “Thanks.” He froze when he felt Shane’s hand grip his wrist. “ You’re going to want to let go of me,” he said in a low, hard voice.

Shane leaned closer, “I just want to give you a warning. There’s a group running around here, they’re bad news. I see your wife,” Shane flicked his eyes to the Impala and back to John’s face, “See this group used to be mine, it was me, my wife and son and some other survivors, well this asshole comes along and takes over. He took my wife-my pregnant wife and son. They aren’t good people, so just keep an eye on your family. I’d hate for something to happen,” Shane finished.

Something was rubbing him the wrong way about this guy, but he nodded. “Got it.” John told him, letting Shane know that he was done with this conversation.

Shane stepped back, anger slowly building, at this man’s arrogance. Maybe he would just kill the father, might be easier to keep the boys in line. “Alright then, we’ll be heading out then, still trying to find my wife and son. Oh, the guy running this group, goes by the name Grimes. Rick Grimes.”

John nodded. “Rick Grimes, we’ll make sure to keep that in mind.”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, wanting to knock this guy flat on his back. He let his father do the talking, or chances were, he’d start something between the two groups.

Sam glared at the group, his jaw tightly clenched, this Walsh guy was off somehow. He just seemed wrong to Sam, every primal instinct in Sam had him wanting to shoot the group in front of them. They were all bad news.

None of the Winchester men relaxed until the car was out of sight. John swallowed down his anger, “We need to move now. Pack it all up, we aren’t staying here tonight.”

Sam and Dean both agreed to that, they all had the feeling that Shane Walsh wasn’t who he said he was. Mary watched her men as they walked quickly, with a purpose. She knew that something had been said, or that they had seen something that had gotten to them.

* * *

Dean could feel his blood boiling from the rage inside him. He knew that one of those assholes had done something to his Dad’s truck, something to keep them here. He agreed to take first watch that evening, once it had become apparent that they were stuck here for the night. Part of him hoped that one of them came back, just so he could shoot them and make an example from their sorry asses. He was a bit let down when it came time for Sam’s watch, and there had been no sign of them.

It wasn’t like Dean was going to sleep anyway, he was still having nightmares of Jo, when he tried to sleep. He listened to Sam move around outside as he tried to rest inside the Impala. Truthfully, he wanted to get back on the road, he had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. He shook his head, inwardly groaning when the back door was opened and Sam crawled in at the end of his watch.

John yawned as he stood watching the sun beginning to rise, thankfully his watch had been uneventful. Once everyone was up and moving, he would have Sam stay with Mary so that he and Dean could go find a replacement radiator hose, from somewhere.

Stretching his arms over his head, he wondered if things would ever settle down, or if they would always be this insane. He glanced towards where his family was, and he was thankful that he at least had them. Dean wasn’t going to last long without a breakdown with the way he was going, and John couldn’t even imagine what he was going through.

His heart ached at the mere thought of losing Mary, especially how Dean had lost Jo. He wanted to comfort his eldest son, but had no way of knowing where to begin.

He looked over towards the fire where Mary was making breakfast, he wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. He smiled at her as he walked toward the Impala, he knew the boys hadn’t had much sleep, but the urge to be gone from here w as to great. “Morning, sweetheart.” He smiled at her. When she smiled back, he had a glimmer of hope that they would be okay.

After breakfast, John and Dean were getting ready to head out, when Sam gave a sharp piercing whistle and then he repeated it. Mary looked up in surprise, that was the signal that there was herd coming their way.

Each of them grabbed their weapon of choice, ready to defend themselves. John stood a bit to the front, ahead of the others. “Remember. Aim for the head.” He told them over his shoulder. His old military mindset wasn’t hard to pull forward. It wasn’t something that he thought he’d ever need to use, but once a Marine, always a Marine.

The four of them stood together waiting, at the first sight of how many there were a flash of fear appeared on each of their faces. John cursed to himself, there had to be at least forty of them, he wondered briefly about sending the boys and Mary on, while he distracted them as best he could. Before he could turn and tell them to run, he heard the sounds of vehicles approaching.

John moved back to stand with his family, surely this would be the end for them all. He checked his pocket for the four loose bullets he always carried.

Dean had to do a double take when he saw the vehicles from the day before pull up. “Uh, dad?” He motioned, his eyes going back towards the oncoming horde of zombies. “Looks like we’ve got company.” His voice was dripping with mistrust. They just happened to show up at the perfect moment? There was no way that was a coincidence.

John growled when Shane and at least ten more men poured out of the vehicles to stand in front of the Winchester family. He spat “Stay with your mother,” Dean tried to interrupt but with a look into his Dad’s cold eyes he stopped, “Both of you!”

John would get to the bottom of this, but right now they needed the extra manpower.

Minutes later, all that could be heard were the sounds of gunfire. John’s heart was hammering in his chest, but to look at him, you’d never know. He looked completely calm, cool, and collected. However, the worry was written all over Sam’s face, and the rage was written on Dean’s. Every few shots, his green eyes would dart to the other group, something telling him they should be aiming at them, too.

Deafening silence came just minutes later as the groans and growls had faded and the bullets were silenced. Shane nodded at the majority of his group and they piled back into the truck and sped off the direction the herd came from. He turned around and grinned, “We thought y’all would have been gone by now, we been trailin’ these bastards since we left here.”

“Funny, we thought the same damn thing.” Dean ground out. “And if you’ve been trailing them since you left, how is it that they looped around to come back this way?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shane looked at Dean and grinned, “Easy now, son. We left out of here and went on a supply run, came across these dead fucks,” Shane paused to stomp the head of one the walkers, killing it instantly, “This herd was bigger we been picking them off as we followed. They musta caught your scent and that’s what brought ‘em here,” he finished with a friendly smile.

Dean had to resist rolling his eyes. “Small world.” He replied, sounding bored. “You helped. Thanks. But, you can get going now.”

The first glimpse of anger flashed across Shane’s face, who the fuck did this punk ass kid think he was, Shane wondered. Biting back a sharp retort, Shane turned his attention to the elder Winchester. “We thought y’all would be gone by now. Change your mind? Ready to join up with me?”

Turning, Dean’s face showed he was done with this guy. He took a deep breath and moved a bit closer to where Mary was. John’s eyes didn’t move from Shane or his men. “Not joining up with anyone, Walsh.” His tone was firm, leaving no room for argument. “We’ll be on our way soon enough.”

Shane cocked his head to the side, noticing that the hood on the truck wasn’t latched. “Having some car trouble?”

Russ smirked at Sam and then looked at Dean, the smirk slowly turning into a full blown smile. Dean was moving before he realized it, “Son of a bitch!” He brought his fist back and drove it into Russ’s face. “I knew you bastards did something to it!” He all but growled. “How fuckin’ low are you?” His eyes darkened with anger slightly.

Russ’s head snapped back with the force of the punch and he saw red, he quickly threw a punch into Dean’s midsection and while Dean was bent over, Russ brought his knee up catching Dean’s chin.

Sam was on Russ in a second, his Beretta against the man’s forehead, “I will end you asshole. Don’t touch my brother again!”

John was furious, he pumped the shotgun and aimed it upward, firing once. “Everybody needs to calm the fuck down!” His voice deep and gruff.

Shane thought he was going to kill Russ himself, this was not what he had in mind. Slowly with his hands in plain view he walked over to Russ, offered his hand down to where Dean was shaking his head, he laughed quietly when it was shoved away. He put the hand on Russ, and quietly spoke to Sam, “Sam, right?” At the tall man’s nod, Shane continued,”I’m awful sorry about Russ here, we’ll go. No harm, no foul.”

Sam’s jaw clenched. “Now.” He ground out, voice low. “Get lost.”

Russ was pissed, wanting to beat the shit out of both Winchester boys. He flinched when Shane grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed.

Leaning in closer, Shane growled, “Get in the fucking car now!” Shane nodded at Sam again as he watched them get in the car to leave, in all honesty Shane couldn’t wait to get these boys on his side.

As they pulled away, Shane said, “Listen up pricks, this is how we get them.”

* * *

John was even more wary of leaving Mary and Sam alone, but after Dean’s mini meltdown he really wanted to get the hell out of here. Shane and his men showing up had shown John that they were indeed responsible for the truck troubles.

They had been out now for about 4 hours and still had no luck in finding a suitable replacement hose. Dean was grumbling in the seat about leaving his mom and little brother and John was ready to punch him.

“Dean!” He finally snapped. “I know that you aren’t happy about leaving them. I’m not either, but holy fuck.” John breathed. “This isn’t helping one bit.”

Dean sat back in his seat. “Damn it, dad…”

“We give it another hour. If we haven’t found a hose by then, we’ll leave the truck or find another one,” John said , running his hand down his face.

* * *

“So, are there any questions?” Shane looked around him, “Good, Buck, you guys head out and block their path. Leave the last route open as planned. “Russ, so help me if you fuck this up again, I will kill you myself.”

Russ nodded and bit back any snide comment he may have had, especially when Shane leveled him with that menacing look, “Nobody hurts Sam more than knocking him out, he needs to be able to give his Dad my message. And not one of you touches the mother!”

* * *

John slammed his hand down on the steering wheel, as yet another way was impassable. “FUCK!”

Dean was getting worried, this seemed like a perfectly designed delay. “Dad! This is bad!”

“I know, dammit! These bastards are up to something. I know it’s Walsh,” he growled.

Just the name made Dean’s blood boil. “I want to gut that guy.”

John did a sharp u-turn, wanting to get back as fast as possible. If there were so many cars, he would have floored it, but that would just make life worse. He’d crash, or get them stuck. “Not if I get my hands on him first.”

Both men’s temper were on the edge as they finally found a way back to their camp. John felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up when he noticed that a fire had been started. Sam and Mary both knew that flames that high would attract attention. A sick feeling started in John’s stomach and the nausea got worse as they couldn’t see anyone at first.

He pushed the gas pedal down and sped to where the truck sat, Dean was muttering over and over about not seeing them. Slamming the car into park, he jumped out and for the fire. He stumbled when he got closer and saw a body lying there. “Sammy!”

Both men reached the youngest Winchester at the same time, John rolled him over, praying silently the whole time that his boy was alive. He breathed out a sigh of relief, when Sam’s chest lifted and his eyes fluttered open.

Holding a hand to the back of his head, he sat up, DAD! They took mom!”


End file.
